Fre-nemies
by Treble-2076
Summary: Austin and Ally didn't meet the perfect way. They have known each other for 7 years now and have been getting to a time in their life when they haven't noticed that they are meant to be. After they found something in common they started to grow even closer than just acquaintances. I guess you can say they are Fre-nemies. Rated T and I am accepting beta reader requests. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ I just moved to this new house. It is really big. Really really big. My first few days were good. Except for the last thing._

_*1: Everyone in the third grade is very nice._

_*2: My parents met two very nice neighbors and now are best friends, Mike and Mimi Moon._

_*3: There son, Austin, isn't the nicest neighbor._

_ I was minding my own business, eating my yummy Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream cone, when a huge basketball came hurdling towards me. My ice cream cone went all over my white dress._

_"Hey. You just got my ice cream cone on my dress."_

_"Oh I'm so sorry. Not." That was rude._

_"Geez. You can at least be decent."_

_"I am too decent."_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Yes huh." This quarrel went on for eternity. Finally his mom and my mom came. We stopped because we could hear them through grass. They are way too obvious._

_"Oh my god. Penny, your daughter is beautiful."_

_"I have seen prettier things." Austin said under his breath. I remember feeling very hurt. Good thing I am resilient. _

_"Austin. That is really mean. Tell her she is prettier than the sunset."_

_"No. Anyways sunsets aren't that pretty."_

_"Fine than tell her she is prettier than both the sunset and the goddess Aphrodite."_

_"I don't know who that is. She could be ugly." How dumb can he get. His mom gave him a stern look, signaling he needs to do it. I was going to be very pleased._

_"Fine. Shor- I mean Ally, you are pr- prettier than th-the sun-sunset and prettier than Aphrodite." I rolled my eyes. I know I was short. It was because he was just so tall._

_"That's all you do. Roll your eyes." I nod._

_"Well let's forget this." My cheery mom exclaimed. _

_"We need to go. Ally say bye." I waved and so did he._

_ That is how I met Austin Moon. Now to the present. My 17 year old life._

* * *

><p>Present:<p>

I was dressed and ready by 6:00. Funny thing is I was ready at 5:30 actually but I didn't want to wake my parents up. Austin was probably going to be here at 6:30 considering the fact that we take him to school. I hate being his somewhat friend. But he really is the one of the only people I talk to. The whole entire school knows we are like fre-nemies. So this fact led to one of the biggest rumors ever. _Austin and Ally would make the perfect couple._ I really hate this rumor. It's because it's not true. I never ever want to be his girlfriend. I barely don't even want to be his friend.

I walked down the stairs and I couldn't believe my eyes. Austin was sitting on one of those spinning chair things at the counter.

"Mom. How does he get breakfast before me? And since when is he awake at this time?" I yelled being annoyed.

"Well, I thought you still were sleeping."

"Well that answers my first question now to my next. Since when are you even awake?" I pointed at Austin.

"Since my mom and dad said that I have to wake up earlier or I would have to take the bus." He whined and explained.

"Oh wow." I said sarcastically.

"It's true."

I rolled my eyes. I was given pancakes and I didn't even eat that much. I don't really eat that much. It's not that I don't like food. It's just that I was worried. I had a huge test. Even though I studied and had a perfect 4.0, I still had some anxiety. Hey, it's normal. No one is perfect.

"Guys it's time to go."

I grabbed my bag and so did Austin. Well not mine. That's when I noticed that we were wearing similar clothing. Oh no. I had to get ready for being teased for eternity. Austin would tell his posse and I would have to sulk over it with Trish, one of my only other friends. I like Trish. She does her own thing and is true to herself. Other than Austin, he does whatever other people do. I remember asking him if his friends jumped off a cliff and without any sight of hesitation he said yes. Ugh he is so gullible. I walked through the halls and noticed that everybody was staring at Austin and I. I had to brace myself.

"Hey Austin. Nice clothes." This one kid said. Austin looked down and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. I acted like I didn't know either.

"Ally!" He whined.

"What?!"

"You are wearing the same clothes as me?"

"It's not my fault."

"Well at least I have something to tease you about." He said smirking and being optimistic. Well for himself. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p>P.E:<p>

We were playing basketball. Oh I have terrible memories with that word and object.

"Trish I really don't want to do this."

"I know, I know. But you have to."

"You're right." I said being accepting. I was just about to ask her why she wasn't wearing her gym clothes before someone pushed me down. It was Austin. I know you may think that is mean but it is my everyday life.

"Oh I'm sorry Ally. Let me help you." He said holding out his hand. I guess you can say it was an accident. At least that is what I believed. When I grabbed his hand, so he could levitate me back up, he grabbed me and put me on his back.

"Austin! Put me down! Now!" I said annoyed.

"No not until you tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you are worried?" He must have noticed that I wasn't eating.

"No. It It's none of your business anyways."

"Fine. Have it the hard way."

"WH-!" I said before his started running around with me on his back. I was struggling to get out. Why did he care that much anyways?

Before we knew it people were _'oohing' and 'ahhhing'_. He put me down. Finally.

"Thank you." I was sort of enjoying myself though. Seeing him try so hard. I really want to know why he cared so much.

He started twiddling his hands. I wish I knew what he was thinking. It wasn't even that important to me! I shrugged off the fact and was ready to take my test.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day I got my test back. I got a 100%. As usual. I got home and I changed into a big sweatshirt. And really really short shorts that hid under my huge sweatshirt that ended before my knees.<p>

"Sweetie. Your father and I are going out with the Moon's. You and Austin are going to be here. You cannot leave or anything. I rented Catching Fire and Frozen too. Be good. Don't get into any trouble."

"Okay Mom." I was mentally freaking out because I love Frozen. The other one is for Austin. I waited for Austin to get here and once he did I spent 2 minutes going over rules.

"And you are not allowed to touch the tv without my permission." I said out of breath.

"Hey it's not like your babysitting a 7 year old."

" I know that. I'm baby sitting a 5 year old." I said with a comeback. I was rather proud of it.

"Well well you're a grown up."

"Thank you." I know he meant for it to be an insult but it was really nice. I turned my back.

I started going up the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ally. That wasn't a compliment."

" I know but it was to me." I said trying to turn around but tripped. I felt big arms wrapped around me. Oh no Oh no. It was Austin. I am sort of glad that he caught me but AUSTIN!

"Uh thanks for uh catching me."

"Yeah yeah." He said staring at me. I then noticed that my sweatshirt was on, and it looked like I didn't have and pants on even though I had shorts on. I started blushing and so did he. What had gotten into him and I.

"Let's go watch that movie."

"Yeah yeah. The movie.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and I made it extra long. Tomorrow I will be updating.**

**1: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**2: Isn't this romantic**

** Spoiler alert things will be getting awkward next chapter.**

**~CeCe~**


	2. Sparks fly?

Ch 2

_Recap_

* * *

><p><em>I fell into his arms. He was staring at my legs. He blushed. I blushed. I thought we were Fre-nemies. (This is not at all what happened. Well it is just summarized the last paragraph somewhat.) Troll Face.<em>

* * *

><p>We are both now on the couch watching first Catching Fire. I wasn't paying any attention to that movie because I was waiting for Frozen. Anyways. I felt like Austin and I just had a moment. I wondered why he started blushing. It's just. I don't know I'm so confused. I never really thought that Austin and I would have a moment like that. I mean Austin and I. It just feels like he has been mean to me. But I guess if he were to die I would be terribly sad. I love him like a brother. I mean, I don't know. After about a minute I felt this sudden urge to kiss him. I don't want to but it just, I wonder what those lip...<p>

WOAH ALLY STOP IT. YOU NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL BE WITH AUSTIN. YOU NEVER WILL EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT ANY OF THIS. OKAY OKAY.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked. I then noticed I was covered in tears.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just so sad that Prim died."

"WHAT SHE DOESN'T DIE IN THIS MOVIE! ALLY I HATE YOU."

"Oh sorry." I said timidly. I was really frightened. He started yelling.

"Why do you ruin everything?"

"What do you mean." I am so glad I got out of the lovey-dovey thoughts. What was I thinking!

"You first ruin my life, you ruin my day at school, you make everyone think I like you. You just ruin everything!" He is very mean.

"Well I'm not the one who stuck gum in my hair, who told the whole entire school I kissed you, and that I am in love with Dallas."

"I said the last one because I was je- I mean I had jelly. Yeah Dez and I were making jelly. Yeah that works." Austin said nervously. He started twiddling his fingers. Was he just about to say that he was jealous of Dallas and I? No no that couldn't be. Could it? I gave him the most suspicious look ever.

"Were you just about to say that you were jealous of me liking Dallas?"

"No. It's just that I knew Dallas. He liked you but he was going to hurt you."

"Wow I can't believe you were jea-. Wait, you were watching out for me?" He nodded.

"Its dumb."

"No. No it isn't Austin. That was so sweet." I was so shocked. I can't believe this is happening.

"Let's go back to watching the movie. She does die by the way."

"Hey." He then started tickling me.

"Argh. A-Austin. S-Stop! STOP!" I said kicking and screaming.

"No! NEVER!"

He finally stopped when I started to cry.

"Well Frozen is just about to start," he said popping in the disc," so Imma go upstairs so don't even bother coming."

"Remember don't go into my room or my bathroom or my parent's room, okay?!"

"Okay." He said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The movie just ended and Austin has been upstairs for an 1 hour and 45 minutes. I had to go check.<p>

I heard this loud sound upstairs. It was coming from the attic. Oh no, if he is in there I am going to tackle him. I might as well get started and ready to tackle the fudge out of him. I was just about to open the door when I hear him singing and an acoustic guitar playing. I heard bits of the song.

_I love the things you do it's how you do the things you love but it's not a love song _and other lyrics like _when your playing with your hair like you just don't care._ I knew it was about me. I was pressed up against the door when I guess he heard me let out a yelp. He opened the door and I fell right through.

"Oh uh. Hi Austin." I said waving my hand like ' let the force be with you'.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh I don't know. All of it." I admitted.

"Don't tell anyone I love music. They will tease me forever." When he said love I practically stopped. We had something in common. This never has happened in a million years.

"Wait back up. You love music. I - I love it too."

"Really? Wait..." We both started screaming.

"Ahhh we have something in common!" We both yelled.

" Oh believe me I am just as shocked as you!"

"Fine. I just sang now you."

"Uhh that's not going to happen."

"Oh it's fine I've heard you before. I mean no I haven't."

"Uhh how have you heard me sing?"

"Well your mom sort of gave me a voice memo. It's sad that you have stage fright. The world needs to hear your voice. It's beautiful." His face went all sympathetic.

"I mean it sounds just as ugly as you. Yeah that's what I meant."

"Right..." I said suspiciously.

"Forget I ever said that." Oh I will be more gladly to forget.

"I do have stage fright. I just wish the world could hear my voice and songwriting. It's just I-I can't." I said. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Ally. This may seem crazy but...it's my dream to become a pop star. I can't write songs." How blind is he? He just sang a perfectly good song that I am pretty sure he wrote.

"Uhh you just sang a perfectly good song just right now."

"Well anyways. I could sing your songs. We could sit down and make songs everyday. If- if you want, I mean. We could make a music video. Dez is a great director and I could get a manager and Ally...you in?"

I broke down. I started balling my eyes. I cry real easily.

"Austin. You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything!" He said. He pulled me in for a hug. I felt so safe in his arms. ALLY! GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD! We pulled apart and we were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Well let me see what you got. Partner." He said confidently. His eye had a sparkle in it. It was so attrac- ALLY!

"Okay. Please don't tease me, jerk face." I teased.

"Okay okay." He said surrendering.

He placed his hands on the right side of the piano and I played the left side.

He started playing and so did I. In the middle our hands touched. I felt this spark. We started to lean in and then our parents barged in all together.

"Hey-oh did we interrupt something?" My mom asked.

"No no no no. Just Austin and I are going to start a music career together!" I said excitedly.

"Oh it just looked like you two were about to k-."

"Oh look Austin it's time to go." I said practically pushing him an my mom out the door.

"Bye." I slammed the door and slid down it.

What a long night.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and I don't own Frozen, Catching Fire, or anything else. I am also accepting beta requests too. Happy new year.**


	3. Shaky Ground

Recap:

_We have something in common. Oh my gosh. We almost kissed OH MY GOSH. WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO ME. OH MY GOSH!_

* * *

><p>Ch 3. New feelings.<p>

I woke up that morning and everything came back to me. I almost kissed my friend? No he isn't my friend. He is just someone I am forced to be with. Yeah. That works. I started worrying about Austin and I and when I realized...I just said YES to starting a music career. I can't do that. I can barely talk to anyone I'm so shy. I can barely be out in public I am so shy! I just can't believe I admitted to do that. I went over to the attic, or my practice room I should call it, and got all the songs I had written.

I wrote these songs I called

You can come to me

Shake it off

Can't do it without you

Count on me

Grenade

I have a lot more but these are the only one's that actually sound good, well at least in my opinion. Who am I kidding? I'm the worst singer in the world, the worse song writer in the world. I'm a stupid girl with stage fright.

"No. No you're not Ally." I heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" I asked sort of freaked out.

"It's me. Austin." Oh that explains the high pitch voice. He is known for that. I think it's funny. Sometimes, for fun, I say something embarrassing things about him and he's like ' That's not true!' He is not the most masculine person ever... but he does do a good job at trying.

"Did I say all of that out loud?"

"Uhh yea. But I'm glad I heard you. I couldn't let you think that. Do you always think that?"  
>"Well I do. But..it's normal for people to underestimate themselves. It's modesty." He nods accepting my mind. Then he starts talking. About a girl. That is one thing that I hate about having a friend who is a boy. After they notice that girls can be pretty and nice they can be drooling over them. I think that you should like a someone based on personality. Of course Austin thinks the opposite.<p>

_ Flashback_

* * *

><p><em> I was reading my favorite book, <span>Girl In Translation<span>.  When I hear a knock on the door I groaned. _

_ "Hey Ally." I heard Austin say. Has he forgotten what he did to me today. He just embarrassed me big time, he said that I was a dork for reading books. Of course I was embarrassed because everyone thinks I'm a dork now. It doesn't bug me though that people know I read. It is the main way to improve writing and vocabulary._

_ "Oh hey Austin. Anything...new?" I said. I hope he got the hint because I was standing at the top of the stairs with my arms crossed. He is way to clue less. His kindergarten self would be brighter._

_ "Oh Austi-." I was cut off when he started smiling but he wasn't smiling at me. Something was up._

_"Uh you okay?" I asked._

_ "Did you know that today was the best day ever!?" _

_"I thought it was going to be when someone called me dork and now the whole school thinks that because they listen to whatever that boy says!" I said quite annoyed. _

_"Oh I'm sorry. Who would do such a thing?" He is way to oblivious. His kindergarten self would be smarter. Again!_

_"You!"_

_"Oh sorry. Truce?" He said holding out his hand. I shook it. There is really no point arguing. After that he then went back to staring in space. I came up with these clues:_

_*He has been acting nice_

_*He has forgotten everything that happened today_

_*He hasn't insulted me_

_ I didn't want to come to my theory but it is the only possible answer. Austin likes someone!_

_"You have a crush, don't you?" I said out of the blue. His eyes widened._

_"Who told you? How do you know?" I already knew but I liked to play with his 'mind' that surprisingly he had._

_"You did. Just right now," _

_"So who's your crush?"_

_"Uh she is..umm I forgot her name." Wow he must really like this girl. He actually forgot something. I knew we were twelve but it is the right age to start liking someone. Apparently every girl in school(but me) likes him. I mean he is handsome and cute but I would never like him._

_" that's her name." I couldn't stop gaping._

_"Wow. Her." I said surprisingly._

_ The next day I went to our middle school, John Adams Middle School, and couldn't believe my eyes. Austin was making out with Cassidy. I thought it was weird. But why did I feel jealous?!_

* * *

><p>"Ally. Ally. ALLY!" I snapped out of my thoughts because Austin here was waving his hand right in front of my face. I shook off that memory.<p>

"Let's go work on that song. I have an idea."

After working on the song I decided to call 'Billion Hits'Austin and I talked about how good it was. I was proud of it

"Ally. That was such a good song. I am so excited to make the music video. We could become famous!"

"Yeah we could but there is a very s-."

"Ally if I become famous I will be so happy!"

"Austin there is a very slim chance of making it. Don't get your hopes up." He nodded.

"Whatever. Debbie Downer." I whipped my head back.

"Excuse me?! What did you just call me?"

"Debbie Downer. I'm not afraid to tell you that you know." I got a tear in my eye.

"Austin I'm not being a downer. It's just the truth. You have to accept that."

"Fine. I'll make a bet. If I make the video with Dez and it becomes famous you will have to go bungee jumping. All. by. yourself."  
>"I am not making that bet. You know I will be crying when we are driving up there!" I said in defense. I knew I had to make the bet or he would come up with the biggest lie to embarrass me for life.<p>

"You have to. Partner."

"I hate you so much."

"I know."

* * *

><p>The next day I got up and was the happiest girl ever. Until I got to school. That's when people started it.<p>

"Hey Dawson. I heard you and your boyfriend are starting a band. Hope you fail. Austin will probably leave your songwriting as he becomes famous."

"Haha Dawson. Or should I say Dorkson." What did he do?! I finally reached the bathroom where Trish told me to meet her.

"Psst. Ally." I heard her. She was motioning me to come over.  
>"What's going on? Do you know what the heck Austin told the school?"<p>

"Yeah..Do you really want to know?" I nodded. I wonder how bad this is going to be.

"Okay so Austin was walking and then he told his friend Dez, that they were making a music video. Right?" I nodded. This story wasn't going too bad.

"Anyways, his friend then told this group that told the populars, including Austin, that told the whole school!"

"Told the whole school what?"

"That Austin is only making you do this so that when you make the music video he will put an embarrassing video of you. Ally I know you have stage fright. Apparently he does too. That is why instead of pushing you in the video while you are playing piano he will put a video of you." I started crying and ran out of the bathroom. I couldn't concentrate all day long but still got stellar grades. Once I got home I started balling my eyes out.

I went up to the attic on got onto a song that is just for me.

_I thought I knew who you are_

_Guess I was wrong_

_I thought I trusted you_

_All along_

_I didn't know _

_I never knew_

_I never guessed_

_That you would be a backstabber, you_

_You ripped my soul out_

_embarrassed me til I died_

"I didn't know I made you feel that way, Ally." Oh man why does he have to come in at this time.

"You don't. Just right now you do."

"What did I do?" Clue less him again!

"Trish told me that you were going to put an embarrassing video of me in your music video and that you don't believe in my music. Why are we even doing this? It's causing so much drama! Of course I love music and everything but it's ruining our friendship."

"We have a friendship?" I started blushing like crazy.

"Well I guess we do..."

"Anyways, Ally, I was never going to do that. I know I can be cruel to you and you can be cruel to me but I'm not that shallow. I would never in a million years ever do that."

"I still don't believe you. I mean Trish told me and she would never lie to me. I hope I think she wouldn't lie. Just I don't know. Just show me somehow that your aren't lying.

The next thing he did was unthinkable..

** Hey guys. I haven't posted in two days and I don't own anything in this story other than that song Ally sung to express her feelings. That is actually a song that I wrote and I will be putting in a bunch more songs in my fan fic stories. Now I won't update tomorrow but the next day I will. I also am accepting beta requests. I already am betaing somebody right now. Is that even how you say it. I don't know but thank you for all the support. Enjoy. Stay tuned.**

**1: Sorry for the cliff hanger but trust me it will be worth it**

**2: SORRY IT IS SOOOO SHORT IF **

** IMPORTANT:**

**If I get 10 reviews on this story I will make a chapter 3,000 words long. This one had 1,700 words. **

**SHOUT OUTS TOO: Lazyloufics and Fluvis or is it Fulvis. I don't know but you know who you are! THANK YOU**


	4. New feelings, NOOOO!

_/Recap: He almost embarrassed me. I cried. Why did he do that?/_

* * *

><p>I can't believe he almost did that! Now he's hugging me?! After I asked him that question, he just started hugging me! I was really, really shocked but I guess it was sort of <em>comfortable<em>? No no I can't think that. After about a minute he finally pulled away and thinks got really awkward.

"..." Was all that was said. I bit my lip furiously. I was really dumbfounded. I don't know what to!

"Uh. Do you believe me?" He asked not so sure if this was going to go well.

"Yeah. Yeah. I believe you." I actually did. He wouldn't hug me if he wanted to. Would he?

"Ok good. 'Cause I- I wouldn't want you to hate me."

"Me neither."

"Yeah. Yeah." More awkward silence.

"Sooo." I said.

"Sooo?" He asked.

"Let's record that video." I finally had come up with something to do.

"Yeah. I'll call Dez and you can call Trish."

"Yeah. I'll go do that." I started pointed my thumb behind me.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday. I honestly...hate Saturdays. I'd prefer going to school. I don't like Saturdays because the only person I can hang out with is Austin. I mean Trish is always with her family on the weekends so that's out. There's nothing after that. I'm not popular. I'm just known as Austin's best friend. That's sad. =(<p>

That's when I got a huge text from Austin. This can't be good.

**Austin: Ally I am freaking out. Check the video. I am so proud of us. We did it. I can't believe that video has so many views. I think it has more than Gangnam Style. I am so proud of Dez and for Trish. Trish managed it perfectly and Dez filmed it perfectly. But it-**

I stopped read after he wrote _I am so proud of us_. So I did what I was told and went on the computer. I couldn't believe my eyes. The video had 700,000,000 views. I am so proud! Oh wait...I totally doubted him. It didn't help that it had way too many comments. I think there were more than the views!

Ally- OMG! Austin you did it! You made a hit.

**Austin: We did it! Wait just got a call.**

Ally- (Blush emoji)

**Austin: I just got a call from...THE HELEN SHOW! I'M GOING TO BE ON IT AND IT ISN'T GOING TO BE IN HER NORMAL STAGE...IT'S GOING TO BE IN A AUDITORIUM THAT SEATS 10,000 PEOPLE. MY DREAMS Are COMING TRUE. I WISH YOU DIDN'T HAVE STAGE FRIGHT! That way the world would know how talented you are. I can keep quiet and say that you didn't do anything. **

I couldn't believe my eyes. Austin was famous.

Ally- That's awesome. Thank you for performing my songs. Austin you rock! Wait come over. I have a new idea for a song you could sing at your performance.

**Austin: K**

Yes. Oh wait...I have to get my bungee jumping stuff ready. I can't believe he actually made it. After about 10 minutes he finally arrived. I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!

He was actually grinning. The first thing he did is hug me.

"Ally. I was walking down here from the mall and I signed 70 autographs. I'm famous!" He said going in for another hug. He pulled away and started insulting me to balance off the emotions.

"But your songs would sound

terrible. Good thing I sing them for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah. You need to go bungee jumping. But first, you said you had a song." I couldn't mention it now.

"Uh never mind that," I said rubbing my neck," It probably wouldn't be that good. So just forget it."

"No. You wrote that amazing song for me- fine." He said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Whatever."

"But...this gives us enough time to take you bungee jumping. My favorite part." He said rubbing his hands together. Oh no!

* * *

><p>"Wait. Not today!"<p>

"I'm going to take a video of it and everything once we get back to school. I'm so famous people will listen to anything I say!" He said pulling out his phone. I assume he was calling Trish and Dez.

"I'm going to call Trish and Dez by the way! I have to tell them something important anyways, they are my best friends." I cringed at that word but I could see us all being a group of best friends. Yeah!

"Wait to they have to come?! The whole school is going to see it anyways!" The whine-a-ball me said, whining.

"Yes." He said teasing me. I hate him so much!

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Austin thank you thank you thank you for making me your manager. I can see it now... you won't be dissapointed." She said<p>

"Yeah thanks buddy."

"But I didn't make you manager."

"Oh...I knew that." He said shakily.

"Sure. Now let's go." Austin said grabbing my keys. Yes I had a car. But I never like to use it.

"Uh what do you think you are doing?"

"Uh going bungee jumping. Correction to go see _you_ bungee jump." He said mockingly.

"Well those are my keys!" I said snatching back my keys.

"Well how else are we going to get there?

"Well ever heard of a bus."

"I've heard of a big-mouth. A.K.A. ALLY!"

"Well you aren't using _my _car."

I could feel Trish and Dez run into the kitchen. Good intention.

"Well. I came up with the bet."

"That has nothing to do with anything!" He took my keys for the last time and I had it.

"They are my keys and my car!" I took my keys and he pulled me onto his back and started running.

"Austin!" I screamed.

"No. Debbie Downer. Just give me the keys!"

He started spinning me and then Dez came in. He moved his hand and before we knew it I was on top of Austin on the ground. I stared into his hazel eyes and bit my lip. He started blushing and so did I . I wanted to get up so badly but...I was just paralyzed. I couldn't move.

I heard a cough and someone clearing their throat.

"We..um...interrupting something?" Austin and I got up really quick and carried on. I was not looking forward to this. Why did I agree? On the way there Austin literally signed way too many autographs. Was asked out more than ten times. Was asked to play at a club. Much more. But I can't say that he isn't talented. He is.

* * *

><p>After arguing I decided to drive because there was NO way that he was driving. But I was whining.<p>

"Trish tell him not to make me do this."

"I would but...you sort of did say yes to the bet."

"I wasn't thinking that he WAS going to become famous. I mean 21 girls asked him out."

They all sat there gaping.

"Are you...jealous? If so...I just came up with a song." He was about to sing the song when Austin and I said,

"WHAT! No no no."

"Yeah..I'm not jealous. I don't like Austin!"

"Exactly. I would never like her nor would she. I hate her."

"Same here." I said proudly. I really did..but not all the time. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay but still. I really don't want to do this!" I whined.

"I became famous. So you have to do it."

"Yeah Ally. I was walking around the mall by your family's store, Sonic Boom. I think we should hang out there. Anyways there were a bunch of people talking about Austin and singing his song!" Trish said.

"Doesn't mean I need to go bungee jumping." Austin and Dez started discussing something.

"Uh..what are you guys doing?"  
>"Oh. Well um," Austin said rubbing his neck," we were talking about how we were going to record you. Dez is an awesome filmer ya' know!" He said trying to sound optimistic. Like that was going to work...<p>

"You know what. I don't care what the school says. You are famous they might as well listen to every word you say. So go ahead embarrass me. It'll make the school think you like me anyways."

"Do you want me to like you?!"

"Ew no. Just embarrass me already." I said ticked off. I have had enough and if he want a to embarrass me...he can do so.

"I will." He said triumphantly. I had that demon so much!

* * *

><p>Once we actually got to the bridge that is when I had my panic attack.<p>

"Okay Austin, I didn't know that your were actually going to make me do this!"

"Well I am so get used to it." He said. I really hate him.

I saw Dez get his camera ready. This is really going to happen. Oh crud!

"Austin...I'm begging you please don't make me do this." I started tearing up. I reallywas scared.

"Ally you will be fine." Trisha soothed me. I guess it helped a little bit.

"I know but I'm really scared Trish." I got a glimpse of Austin. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Hopefully he noticed how scared I was.

"Ally...I'll go with you if you want." I didn't know how to react. Of course I would want him to come. Heck, I would have Dez come. I just don't want to do this by myself.

"Uh...sure. I guess. But it is still a bet." He smiled. His smile is contagious. Really contagious. I started smiling like an idiot.

"Kay. I will uh go get...um...ready." Was he nervous? It looked almost looks like he regretted his decision. I know I did.

After about 15 minutes we were ready. Austin decided not to let Dez record the jump. I think it's because he is going to start crying. I'm sure that he's going to come up with something negative. I hope. He will. Right?

"You...you ready?" Austin said casual yet nervous.

"Yeah...I can't believe you made me do this. And the fact that you agreed to do it with me...makes it 2x better." It really mad it 100x better.

"Yeah..." Now I feel like an idiot. Mental face palm to the mental face!

"Yeah...d-do," I am so going to regret this," do you think you could hold my hand? I-I mean you don't have to but...I'm still sort of scared." I just made it even worse...didn't I?

"Ally...of course." He said holding my hand in an uncomfortable way. After about 30 seconds we moved them and they are now interlaced together. I felt the rosiness of blush creep up to my cheeks. I don't understand this. I have always hated Austin. I...I don't know. I don't want anything else. I don't need anything else. Or do I? Nah...I'm talking crazy. Am I?

"Okay just tell me when you ready." He said not letting go. I saw the sparkle in his eye. He is much more outgoing than I will ever achieve in my life!

"I-I don't k-." That is when someone pushed us. I involuntarily squeezed Austin's hand even harder.

"AHH! Austin I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm here with you." We are now flying in the air attached to bungee cords. If those things fall I'm dead! I clinged on to him. We were staring at each other. Now right now we are still jumping in the air. But we started to le- and it was over. We were now standing on the top of the bridge. We started blushing like crazy and we decided to go home. Well Austin and I don't share a house but...you know what I mean!**(Do you really? Review)**

* * *

><p>Austin and I were alone at my house now. My dad and mom and his mom and dad are gone on a double date. They won't be back for like 5 hours. I am sort of glad that our mom's are out. I mean ever since Austin and I almost kissed. ALMOST! IMPLYING THAT WE DIDN'T! BUT ALMOST. They have been...shippy.<strong>(Like shipping. Shippy is a new adjective. Yeah...)<strong>

"Thanks for..um jumping off a bridge with me. It really helped. But I know that you are going to come up with a lie that will embarrass me. So I will brace myself."

"Yeah I'm not doing that...at least not this time."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Last time you sort of thought the worst about yourself. I can't let you do that." I was getting up to go get a drink of water. When NEWSFLASH I fell. Guess where I fell? You guessed it...on Austin! Yay! Note sarcasm.

"Uh uh huh uh." We both stuttered.

"You're cute when you stutter."

"Back at you. Sadly, I make it work." I haughtily said.

"Yeah sadly." I slapped his shoulder. I totally forgot that I was still in his arms. I was tense and so was he. I had my hands awkwardly on his shoulder. His shirtless shoulders.**(I just made it sound like shoulders have shirts!) **He had his arms around my waist. Let me just say that there was staring and then apologizing.

"I -I am so clumsy."

"Yeah but it's who your are. Beautiful you.." He mumbled the last part. I acted like I didn't here it but I couldn't help talking.

"Uh you think, me Ally Dawson, is b-beautiful?!" I said in shock. He nodded and blushed. I was still in his arms and I did the dumbest thing. I pecked his lips. I did it really quick but after I finished Austin scooped me up and kissed me. Austin kissed me. I responded back. We were now on my bed and I was on top of him. I mean I really wanted to stop but I couldn't. I thought Austin would be that kind of guy who shoves his tongue down your throat. He really doesn't. Actually not at all. I thought I hated him, I still do, but I felt this spark in my chest. Since he had his shirt off I started to stroke his chest lightly. I forgot about all the things he has ever done to me. I just lived this moment. He then lightly slid his lip at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I kissed a lot harder, but passionate. There was so much emotion. Has he always wanted to kiss me? I mean I'm not that pretty. It has literally been 10 minutes. I guess this was my first kiss/ make-out session. We pulled away.

"Uh..." Was all we said. We were then in silence.

"Uh...so...thanks." He said. THANKS!(WHAT!)

"Uh your welcome. That was only a one time thing by the way." He nodded.

"Wouldn't think of it any other way." We started blushing. I just kissed Austin Moon. My some-what friend.

"Don't tell anyone." We said at the exact same time. We started giggling. Then we stopped. That was weird. Awkward...

* * *

><p>I haven't spoken to Austin in like...two days. I mean I want to talk to him but what will we talk about. I started thinking about my life and what would Trish think about what she would say when I told her. I am going to tell her. Just I don't know when. That's when I was pulled into a dark closet at school. Is this normal. I had a mini heart attack. Oh no!<p>

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted in like 3 days. That is the longest that you will ever go, i hope so. I am going back to school so I won't be able to publish as often. Anyways please review. I hate it that I didn't proof read but I am so anxious for you guys to read this chapter. It might be my favorite. So no hate but anyways thank you for all the support and BYE!**


	5. YOU CAN'T SING THAT!

**Okay sorry I haven't updated but here it is. ENJOY. This also has Austin's P.O.V!**

* * *

><p>"Uh hello." I heard shifting in the closet. WHAT IS GOING ON!?<p>

"Hey. We heard that you are best friends with Austin. The Austin Moon. The most famous person right now."

"Uh no I'm not!" Technically I wasn't lying. I don't know what we are.

"Liar." Then I felt a sting on my face. This was definitely a girl. Actually multiple girls. I started sniffing. I'm fragile.

"Uh I got to go." I said awkwardly.

"No you aren't!" Then I felt a bunch of punches and slaps.

"Ow. Stop...please." I don't know how to confront people.**(Imagine that...but with a troll face !) **

"Never!" Then I felt a sharp pain in my back. That's when I passed out.

* * *

><p>I stepped into school and everyone wanted my autograph. So this is the life. At least 20 girls asked me out and I didn't accept any. I just remembered kissing Ally. Her lips were so soft and sweet. She was so tense and fragile. NOOOO! That was only a heat of the moment thing. It had to be. I had to embarrass her though, it was killing me. I decided to.<p>

"Hey guys. I'm Austin Moon," followed by applause," and did you guys know that my songwriter, Ally, is the biggest idiot in the world. She thinks that she is my partner, heck no she is my client. She is such a loser. Okay that's it." After that were murmurs. That's when I saw Trish and Dez.

"Dude...I thought she was your friend." Dez said nice and calm.

"I'm going to rip your guts out. How dare you tell the whole school that she is that. You idiot." Then Trish stormed off and Dez headed in another direction. "I was just balancing the feelings!" I yelled. Then Trish and Dez retreated.

"What feelings?" They asked in unison. Oops...

"N-nothing." I said awkwardly scratching my neck. That's when Dez pointed.

"You do that when you lie. Yes!" He said feeling accomplished.

"W-what n-no I don't!"

"Uh yes."

"Uh no."

"Yes."

"No."

"HEY! It doesn't matter if he's lying he just dissed Ally in front of everyone. Do you even care about her?"

This was a trick question. If I say yes, Trish will tell the whole school and everyone will hate me for lying but they would also make us want to be together. If I say no Trish and Dez might hate me forever. Especially Ally. So I'm pretty much asking, what do I care more for Ally or my music and status. I swallowed.

"No? Yes? I don't know?! I just don't want anyone to hate me!" Yeah...nailed it...

"Whatever." They walked off. I started to because the bell was going to ring in 20 minutes.** ( i know nothing about high school.)** That's when I saw a bunch of girl coming out of the closet giggling. They had something in their hands. Was that...a knife. I had to know what happened in there. There could be someone dead or I don't know.

"Hey Austy." One of the girls said.

"We heard about what happened in there," they all started giggling silently. "We just wanted to say that we are _*cough* not _sorry."

"What do you mean? I don't know what the heck happened in there!"

"Oops. Never mind." Then they ran off. I opened the doors and felt my heart melt. It was Ally. Ally covered in blood. An Ally with bruises on her fragile face. What did they do?

I turned around to find no one in the halls. I didn't care that it was school. Someones life is in danger. I stroked her brown locks. I saw her lips that were once pink but now drained with any life. She was so pale. I picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead. To the hospital I shall go.

* * *

><p>I didn't care that it took 30 minutes to get here but I don't care about time. My A- I mean Ally could die. I didn't even care that I didn't call her parents or mine. It was just her. After waiting the lady said that since I was her boyfriend I could stay with her the whole time. I tried explaining that I never would EVER be Ally's boyfriend. I will never be Ally's anything. I hope.<p>

I went into the room to find her lifeless. I locked the door, because the lady said it was fine. I rushed over to her.

"Ally..." I said stroking her hand. I just stared at her to find her eyes flutter open.

"Austin?" She said delicately.

"ALLY!" I then engulfed her in a not-bone crushing hug. I sank into it though.

"Ally I found you in a closet covered in blood. What happened?!"

"Some girls asked if I was your friend or girlfriend. I said no then they started punching me. Then I felt something and I guess I passed out. But forget me! You are supposed to be in school. And your show is tonight, the one with the 10,000 people!" I totally forgot.

"Well...there's this thing called rescheduling. Hey want me to call you parents." She nodded. I called the phone number.

"Hey I wanted to tell you that Ally has been in an accident. I-I mean someone found her on the floor covered in blood. I rushed her to the hospital but she is awake now and the doctor said she just needed to rest. No needles or anything like that. Just rest."

"Austin I will be right over with your mom. Brt.(Be right there)" I couldn't help but smile when she said brt. It's so lame.

"She's coming."

"Austin...thank you."

"I would do anything for you Ally. I mean...yeah can't save that one." She laughed quietly and I hugged her...again.

"Austin..."

"Ally." Then our lips pressed together. I could feel her lips get soft and sweet how they usually are. I kissed her calmly and I could feel her arms wrap around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, even though she was sitting. She was on my lap now and it was like none of this dilemma ever happened. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. This is just too. Perfect. I didn't care that someone could walk in and I also didn't care that there was electricity in my chest. I then heard the door open. But I didn't care. We just kept on kissing.

"We are here. Hey-oooo." I heard my mom and Ally's mom.

"Penny I knew this was going to happen. Let's leave this be. They look cute."

"Yes they do." Then the door closed. I couldn't help myself anymore. I pulled away and started kissing her neck. I heard her giggle and moan quietly. I then moved to her jawline. I felt her shiver. I felt her tense. I then grabbed her shoulder and involuntarily she threw her head back. She then started moaning like crazy.

"Austin...," she said pulling away." Why do you even care for me? I thought you hated me and just because you are my first kiss doesn't mean I like you."

"First of all: I thought you and I were a forced friendship but now I care for you more than I care about myself. You know I'm conceited too. Just when I saw you almost dead I realized how much I love you. Second of all: I was your first kiss?!" I really thought she would have kissed a bunch of boys. I mean she is beautiful! I mean no! I still hate her.

She nodded shyly.

"I still hate you though."

"Same here." We both scoffed. I got off the bed and sat down somewhere else. We just started eyeing each other trying to freak the other one out.

"Austin just because I kissed you doesn't mean I like you. If I like you EVER it is because I like you as a friend or I like you as a bully." It took me a while to process that she thinks I am a bully. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I just looked at her with hurt in my eyes. Then I got the courage to say something.

"You-you think I'm a bully."

"I mean it's not that your a bully to others. It's just I feel that you bully me. You are my friend. But sometimes you aren't. But I'm glad you are my bully because it's our way." I nodded.

"Well if it's our way. I'm never going to stop being your bully. Deal?" I held out my hand. She smiled still in her hospital bed.

"Deal." What a day. First of all I made out with my somewhat friend, again. She almost died. I am famous. And I have a show tonight. A huge one. Can't wait!

* * *

><p>After a while I finally fell asleep. I hope none of this changes Austin and I's very complicated relationship. I like how things are. He is my bully I am the target. I am his somewhat friend he is mine.<p>

I was being shaken awake by two big hands. Oh Austin.

"Ally the doctor said that you could get out of the hospital. That means you are able to go to my show!"

"What?" Before I knew it I was being dragged. I had my clothes on and everything, gratefully.

"My show. The one with 10,000 people let's go. And I sort of took a song from your songbook."

"You what?! First of all you better not have read anything else second of all you touched my book!" I said angrily. I have this thing that if you touch my book I just sort of yell because it has very intimate songs and stuff. Most importantly it had written in there in an entry. _Turns out I like Austin. The worst person on Earth is my crush._ I could not let him find that.

After about an hour we had arrived. No one was there yet but it was huge. I was looking at the fan mail that had come in and saw one that said Starr Records. My eyes were popping out of my head. Jimmy Starr, one of the biggest names in music was coming to this show. I was about to tell Austin then I remembered my stage fright. If I tell him he might get nervous then I might get nervous then Trish will then Dez. Trish never gets nervous!

"Ally watcha' looking at?"  
>"Uh nothing." I said smiling like an idiot. Then I started chewing my hair.<p>

"I know you are hiding something because you are chewing your hair like crazy. This can't be good."

"Yeah but I can't tell you til after the show."

"Fine." He started looking at the paper. He moved his hand to get it but I beat him to it.

"Touche..."(**Is that how you spell it. Sorry I'm not french.)**

This was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

><p>Austin was just about to go up. I wonder what song he had chose? Anyways he was right. Almost every seat was filled. The better thing is, is that this is going to be televised so all the people that wish they could come actually can just watch it.<p>

Dez and Trish are arguing about something stupid, as usual. Trish then told Austin it was time to go up and Dez got his camera ready. I just gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back. This is going to be great.

"Hey everyone!" Then there was an uproar filled with screams of excitement.

"I wanted to say thank you for coming!" Even more screams. I turned my head and did a double take**(Haha sneaky)**. I just saw Jimmy Starr in the front with his daughter Kira Starr. I noticed Austin looking at Jimmy and once he saw Kira he was blushing. Even I could see it! Why did I get a pang of jealousy? Just because Austin and I kissed twice doesn't mean I like him. Even though I may have developed a teeny tiny crush on him.

* * *

><p>I was staring at Jimmy Starr, I might be getting a record deal tonight! Is that what Ally was hiding from me? Maybe she thought I was going to get nervous. Yeah right I never get nervous. Then I saw Kira. Jimmy's daughter. She is so flawless. She also is famous. Very famous. She is just so pretty! Maybe I should text her. I was still talking but I don't know what the heck I was saying because I was just focusing on my thoughts. Then it came to me..what if Ally got jealous? She wouldn't because she flat out told me that she hated me and so did I.<p>

"So enough of me talking. You all came here to listen to one of a kind music!" This was followed by a huge uproar of screaming fans. At least 20% of those people were fans from Marino High.

I strummed the first note and sang A Billion Hits. Of course it was amazing. I sang a bunch more songs that Ally wrote. I literally just picked a bunch out. I didn't bother to read any of the lyrics. I just learned them. Now it was time for my last song of the night.

"Okay here is a song that I saved for last because, I actually don't know. But it is slow. So it will end the night perfectly." The crowd started laughing in unison.

"_Last summer we met_

_we started as friends. I can't_

_explain how it happened._

_Then autumn it came_

_we were never the same_

_those nights everything felt like magic._

This song was getting weird. I turned to look at Ally and she was shaking Trish by her shoulders and screaming something. Her screams were muffled though. Was I not supposed to sing this one?

_And I wonder if you feel this too_

_if you don't than that's the one thing I wish you knew._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every moment every day of my life._

_Your on my mind all the time it's you._

Now people are turning on their phones and waving with the rhythm of the song. Ally was no on the floor curled into a ball. Every time I turned her emotion was different.

_What we have is never ending_

_I just can't stop pretending I just can't help myself_

_I think about you_

_you_

_I think about you_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every _

_moment every day of my life. You on my mind all the time it's you._

"Thanks you Miami!" I turned and ran off the stage.

"Ally was I not supposed to sing that song?" I asked nervous.

"Uh yeah think."

"Well...whose it about?"

"Someone who I met a couple of summers ago." I met Ally a couple of summers ago.

"Tell me."

"No." She said with a barefaced expression. No blush. No sign of anger. Nothing.

"Yes." She then threw something at me. I threw it back. In a snap of a finger Trish and Dez ran out of the dressing room.

"No." This went on for a long time. She still wouldn't crack.

"Fine. But I'm only stopping because I'm tired. Your lucky." I then walked out.

* * *

><p>Phew that was close.<p>

** A/N: Again I am not proofreading it because I need to get it out to you guys. I have been working on this for a while. Now excuse my typos. I don't own anything. Now the rating of this will stay to T but thinks might get heated. Nothing ina pro pro but something might happen. Oooh and this may only be going to 10 or 12 chapters. ONLY because I am making the chapters 3,000 words. You heard me this paragraph is 3,000 words. I know right. Now Auslly is really rising. Hope you like it. Review and I am at a point in my story that I need recommendations. ENJOY. OH AND THIS IS RANDOM BUT I RECOMMEND READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THROUGH A SCREEN. I AM UPDATING IT SOON. BYEEEE**


	6. Drama up in here!

**Okay here it is. Things will be getting very dramatic by the way. Okay so I put in Austin's P.O.V. in the last chapter. Okay so here is the chapter and guess how long I am going to make it? 4,000 words. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>That was really close. If he found out that I actually sort of like him he will tease me. Ughhhh! I hate my life. Want to know why? I ended up having feelings for my enemy! How bad can this get? I guess I am just about to find out.<p>

I checked my phone and saw a picture of a cute puppy on Instagram. I liked the picture and posted a comment.

_That is cuter than my pet, Owen. He's a bird._

_xAllyxDawsonx_

I never say that. I scrolled down and saw a picture. It was of two teens making out. I love romance. I looked deeper into the picture. Is that beach blonde hair? Is that the hospital room I was in? I realized that it was Austin and I. I had a panic attack. Who the heck posted that picture? It had 4,000 likes and the caption was '_Austin Moon making out with his songwriter. Adorable!'. _I was guessing that 1,000 of the likes were from kids at our school. The other 3,000 were fans! AHHHH! I can't let Austin find this. So I ran over to his house.

I sprinted across the street and knocked on his door. Knocking on his door reminded me of the week after we met. We had a war...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"Mommy?!" I said waiting for my mom to answer since my dad was at work._

_"Yes sweetie."_

_"Can I go outside?"_

_"Sure but be back soon because Mrs. Moon and .on are coming with us."**(Btw the is purposeful becuase look at the O's. Carry on.) **_

_"Okay." I walked out of the door and had a plan almost immediately. I was going to ding dong ditch Austin and then spray him with a water gun. _

_ I sneaked around the neighborhood and finally found his door._

_The door bell made it's noise and I heard footsteps. They were just about to open the door._

_Then the thought came to my head. What if it wasn't Austin who opened the door? I didn't want to get into trouble. I knew that is was a bad idea but I carried on anyways._

_"Hello?" Luckily it was Austin._

_"Sneak attack!" I yelled and drenched him with water._

_"Ahh stop it!" He said laughing._

_"No!" _

_"Haha." We both said in unison. He then grabbed a water gun. It was like he was expecting it. I saw how big it was. It was bigger than all 4 of mine. Combined times 20. I noticed that it was those kinds that shoot up to ten feet!_

_ He started spraying me ._

_"AHHH AUSTIN!" I yelled._

_"I surrender."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_"By the way..."_

_"What?" I asked curiously._

_"This isn't over."  
><em>

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see..." _

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory. Then the door opened.<p>

"Hey..oh hi Ally."

"No time. Just come outside. Bring your phone too."

"Um...okay." He said unsure.

He came back 5 minutes later and when he came back, I grabbed his arm. I dragged him along side of me and he was terrified. I don't know why though.

"Oww. You are strong for a girl."

"Anyways. Look what I found on the internet." Dang it Ally you weren't supposed to say that!

"What?" I showed him the picture and his eyes widened. He checked his phone and he had 1,000 texts.

"Some of these people are just fans. But look...one of my popular friend, even though I'm popular, sent me this text."

I looked and saw a text.

**Dallas: Bro..we were right all along. You are in love with Ally. Stupid Ally. I can't believe you made out with her. Since you did we might be doing something to her tomorrow. **

** "**What do they mean by do something to me."

"I don't care what they do to you. Someone took a picture of you and I making out." After he said making out we both blushed wildly. It was spreading like a wild fire.

"I wouldn't call it making out."

"Ally...there is no other word. I still hate you though. This changes nothing."

"Same thing loser."

"Idiot." Now that one was hurtful.  
>"Physco."<p>

"Nobody."

"Bully."

"Idiot."

"You already said that one." He shrugged.  
>"Fine. Ugly."<p>

" Witch." We both gave each other a look of decievement.**(Is that even a word. If not...I just made it up.) **We then jumped into each others arms and kissed, furiously. I wasn't even thinking. It was...weird. I really don't know what I think of him. I just know it isn't good nor bad.

* * *

><p>What am I doing? I need to stop kissing her. Someone could take a picture of us. I pulled away and we just acted like it didn't happen.<p>

"Got to go." Ally said awkwardly. Or is that just her normal tone of voice? She is always awkward.

"Yeah...me too." We waved and rushed into our proper homes.

"Uh Austin sweetie. You do know that there is a window, right?" I turned around to see my mom leaning over the marble counter grasping a mug.

"Uh Mom what do you mean?"

"I saw you and Ally kiss. Are you two like a thing? Her mom and I have always wanted this to happen. You two are meant to be!" How much of an idiot can my mom be? I love her to pieces but she can be as dumb as a rock.

"I didn't kiss her." She gave me a stern look.

"Honey...I have eyes."

"I know." I sat down on the spinny chair thingys**(My vocabulary is outstanding!). **I gave up completely.

"Honey. Please talk to me and tell me the truth. Do you like Ally? If you won't open up to me then tell Dez. He is the '_Love whisperer',"_ I completely ignored the fact that she used my best friends title," because he can be smart, sometimes." I nodded. I might as well tell her because there is no way I am telling Dez about this. No way...

"I don't know. We have kissed now 3 times but they are all heat of the moment things. I'm sure. But to be truthful," I hesitated but I had to get it off my chest," I think I may have feelings for my enemy." My mom started squealing like a mouse.

"Oh my gosh Austin. I am so telling Penny and posting it on inst- I mean nothing." It took me a while to process what she was just about to say.

"You were the one who posted that picture of Ally and I?! All the girls are going to pound her, again and all my friends are going to bully her! Mom I can't let this happen to her!"

"Wait that is happening?! Sweetie I am so sorry! This was not my intention." I accepted her apology and then my sister came down. She had a mischievous smile spread across her smug face.

"Hey Austin... I heard you are in love with Ally." She was a 12 year old pain in the butt!

"Yeah he likes her." My mom gossiped.

"Mom!" She silently said sorry and backed away.

"This is great! I am already related to the most famous teenager in the world and I have proof that he is in love with his songwriter!" I was worried then I relaxed.

"You don't have proof." I scoffed. Then she pulled out her phone and pressed a button. It repeated my mother and I's conversation. My eyes widened. I gasped.

"You wouldn't dare?"  
>"Watch me." She then rushed up stairs, me chasing her, and locked her door.<p>

"Mom?! Are you going to let her do that?"

"Don't deny it." My mom said. I pouted and slumped on the couch. I hate my sister. But it is true. I may actually love Ally. But Ally think's it was all just heat of the moment kind of thing. I wish I thought the same thing.

* * *

><p>I need to stop kissing him. Of course I feel fireworks and it feels so right. But I can't risk that. We could become the cutest couple. A celebrity kissing a nobody. Just as Austin said. I know he didn't mean any of those insults we just shared 20 minutes ago, neither did I.<p>

Then I remembered the text that was sent to Austin. What are the girls going to do to me? What are his friends going to do to me? I know Dez and Trish would never think of hurting me but AHHH I'm freaking out! I can't deal with girls stabbing me and boy's punching me. I really don't want this to happen to me again. I didn't notice it but I started to cry. What's going to happen? Was the question that kept playing through my mind. I heard knock.

"Sweetie, Ally? I heard you crying. Are you okay?" I wiped away my tears and replied.

"I'm fine." I assured her. Then she mumbled something.  
>"I saw you and Austin kiss." I turned around in shock.<p>

"Were you spying on us?!" She nodded.

"If you are wondering anything, it was heat of the moment."

"Sweetie," she went over to me and rubbed my back," tell me the truth." She was 100% serious.

"I can't answer that question because I don't know."

"Well let's make a pro's and con's list." My eyes lit up. I don't care what the concept is... I love making a pro's and con's list.

Before we knew it we had glitter, construction paper, and glue. We made the base and it was time to write.

"Okay sweetie let's start with pros. Pretend the pros are why you like Austin and what are the upsides." I nodded.

"Okay I guess I like Austin because he is nice? He can be sweet. He is sometimes selfless. He is talented. He is somewhat intelligent. His eyes are so hazel like with a glint of blue," my mom started grinning but I still haven't noticed yet," they sparkle. His smile is so heartwarming. He is very handsome. He is just per-. Woah." I knew I sort of liked Austin but now it was out in the open.

"Sweetie. You like Austin. I knew this would happen. You two are perfect!" I blushed furiously. My mom kissed the top of my head and I fell into a deep sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- was the first sound I heard when I woke up. I knew that today might be a hard day for me but I don't want to add more drama. I put on my floral tank top and my denim jeans. My tiffany blue high heels. But not to high, just they made me taller. I curled my hair and put on light makeup. I was ready.

I stepped into the school and everyone started taunting me. All for kissing Austin Moon. Multiple times. I saw Trish and I explained everything. I said bye since she had to go do something.

I carried on walking and I saw something I did not want to see. Austin was kissing Kira Starr. I totally forgot she went to Marino High. He wasn't just kissing her though, they were making out. I felt my heart sink to my feet. As if it were an anvil heavier than the titanic.**(Ran out of similies =I) **I felt a tear roll down my cheek and ran away. Gladly Austin nor Kira noticed.

I carried on and girls were throwing paper at me and trash. They said that trash was a higher point in society than me. That stung. That's when I got to Austin's friends.

"Hey Lamy Dorkson. I heard you were locking lips with my best friend and internet sensation, Austin Moon. You don't deserve him you idiot." I stood strong.

"Actually it's Ally Dawson. How does Lamy is match my name. You clearly need insult lessons." Everyone started _oohing _and saying _burn._ When Dallas took a step closer to me and so did his 5 other friends, everyone left the hallways. I gulped.

"Someone scared?" I just glared at him. Ally stay strong. Stay strong. Strong. Hmm song idea.

"No." I said sternly. He then grabbed my shoulders and punched me. Does he know never to hit a girl. He punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor. But one upside was: No knives would be involved.

"Please stop. Why do you even care?"

"I care because you are some stuck up loser that doesn't deserve to live." I had enough.

"You know what Bucky Mc Boing Boing, you have no right to ever punch or abuse a girl. You are just some stuck up idiot who has nothing better to do. You may think right now that you are the coolest kid ever but when you grow up you are going to be some janitor that's bald. No friends no nothing. You family will forget about you because you will be known as the person who punched a girl. Maybe you won't even have a wife because she will be afraid of you. So you know what? You don't deserve anyone!" I said jabbing a pointer finger into his chest making his back away, soon pinned to the lockers. He then slapped me and punched me. He took his books and let them fall flat on my face. He pushed me and took of my heels and stabbed them into my stomach. It didn't do anything, it didn't puncture me or impale me or anything. It just hurt.

"Loser. Now enjoy this." He slapped me as hard as he could. Then all his friends started doing the same.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Austin for kissing me. I'm sure it'll make my boyfriend jealous. I'm sure. This means nothing?"<p>

"Of course. So I will be hanging out with you a lot more though since your dad signed me. See you around Kira." I waved. She waved back. I went to my locker and saw the most shocking thing ever.

"Please stop." Ally yelled.

"You don't deserve Austin. He is way better than you." Dallas said. I walked over and right when I was about to help her out she said the most hurtful thing ever.

"You know what I hate Austin Moon. He is some stuck up idiot just like you guys. He is a dumb rock who should go die in a whole like you guys should. He is a bully just like you guys. He probably is a one hit wonder anyways. So I'm just going to walk away."

"Austin we had nothing to do with this." Then my friends ran away. Ally turned around, her eyes with fear.

"Austin I. They were hurting me. It's their fault."

"No it isn't. They were protecting me from a useless person who doesn't deserve anything. You." I don't know what happened. I didn't feel bad though. A tear fell from her face. You could hear it trickle since it was pure silence, no one to be found other than Ally and I.

"Austin but...you were kissing Kira." I gasped.

"And you spy. You know what Ally I hate you. I thought I disliked you, this is hate. I hate everything about you."

"I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to get them off my backs." I didn't believe her. Then she lifted her head. It was covered in blood and bruises. Her fragile body was engulfed with marks and scars. I was about to give in but I couldn't.

"Uh huh sure," I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth," I should believe that."

"You should."

"No I shouldn't Ally. I-I- I really hate you!" I said yelling. We were inside now we are outside in the open. School started but I didn't care.

"Fine if you hate me show much then...I quit. I quit being you songwriter. Forever." She then walked away and I saw no sign of her than whole entire day. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

Since it was a Friday I just went home after second period. I slammed the door of my house, hard.

"Austin Monica Moon. You aren't supposed to be back. Did you ditch school?" I walked over to her with tears in my eyes and explained everything. She completely understood and sent me to my room. In a nice way so I could think. I don't even understand why I care. Ally and I were enemies and now we are- ugh I just want to escape all of this. But I know I can't. UGHHHHH! Way to much has happened in 1 month. I am now almost as famous as Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus combined. I just realized I have feelings for my idiotic somewhat friend. Now we are fighting. Oh and come to the fact that she quit being my songwriter. Now I can't write songs.

I decided to let the tears fall and right a song. I don't know if anybody would hear it but it's my apology to Ally. Even though I won't be singing it or saying it to her. It's her apology in my mind. Yeah...

* * *

><p>School finally finished. I'm surprised I just didn't leave right there on the spot. It would've been so much easier. I had to go through the pain of Kira trying to talk to me. I didn't shut her out. She is too nice and I'm not a person who likes to shut people out. I had to go through the pain of Dallas mocking me and the pain of people asking me why I had bruises and blood all over me. I didn't want to tell them the truth so I had to lie, which I hate doing. I lied to Trish and Dez. Lies like '<em>Oh just fell off my bikes' <em>or _' fell into a bush, no biggie'. _As you can tell I hate lying. It makes people lose trus_t._

I walked home and shut the door of my room so hard it locked itself. I didn't want my mom or dad to notice me. Of course I failed, miserably.

"Sweetie how was your- OH MY GOD, ALLY! What happened to you my strawberry?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Then my dad came in.

"Ally I hate to break this to you but this is not fine. What happened? Tell the truth." My dad said trying to sound calm. I know they were just as terrified as I was. I finally broke down and explained everything.

"You like Austin?! See Penny, I knew they would end up liking each other." I didn't.

"Ugh. I love you guys but I want to be by myself." They all nodded in agreement. And left my room. I don't want to be crying. I hate him anyways. I was dumb enough to even think he liked me and that I liked him. I thought that would never happen. Was I wrong? Apparently I had fallen asleep and had the weirdest and scariest dream.

_"Austin stop it you're hurting me." Austin didn't listen and kept on pounding me._

_"No I hate you! Just leave my life!" I did what I was told._

I woke up, tears streaming down my face. Austin would never do that. I guess I just mixed in what Dallas did to me and Austin. Yeah. Even though I came to that conclusion I still was crying. I decided to get up.

"Mom, dad I'm going outside." I heard them say okay. I was marching into the middle of the street.

* * *

><p>I decided to go outside.<p>

"Mom I'm going outside." She said yes.

I walked out into the middle of the street.

* * *

><p>I saw him. Our eyes met. I let the tears fall.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw her. Our eyes met. I saw the tears. What have I done?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was 4,000 words no joke. Things got really dramatic and cute. Anyways I am not proof reading this one because I am even more excited than you guys to read this chapter, even through I wrote it. Enjoy. **


	7. Dates?

**I am really excited for this chapter. ENJOY!**

"What are you doing here?" What am I doing here. I live across the street.

"Well I live right behind me. Over there."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Me too." I am still mad at her. If she hates me so much, she could just leave me alone.

"I hate you."

"Me too." Then it came to me. She is mad at me because I think that they are correct, for helping me stay away from a useless person. She also is somewhat mad at me because I kissed Kira.

"Well. You deserve this." She then kicked me in the shin.

"Well you deserve this." I couldn't control myself. She was on the road now. Well in our cul de sac.

"I- I am so sorry, Ally." It then started pouring.

"I knew you would hurt me. I had this dream of you abusing me." I would never ever do that. I am not like that. I hope she knows that.

" Ally I woul-." She cut me off.

"I am sick of you. I thought I liked you but you are still the same Austin I know. I wish I never fell for you." Her eyes widened and her hands went over her mouth. She fell for me? She likes me? I was thinking and then I saw the rain pour on us even harder. All the water went across her face and she shivered. Wait...it only rains in Florida if there is a...

"ALLY HURRICANE." I thought she was the smartest girl in our school.

"I know."

"Well let's go before we drown!"

"Well I'm going home." She turned around and walked away.

"Me too!"

"Austin wait..." I turned around and she ran up to me and hugged me. I was soaked and so was she but we didn't care. She pulled away and went to her house. She disappeared in the rain. I knew she was safe though. I walked- correction ran over to my house. I locked the door and went upstairs.

All the houses were built specially for hurricanes so if something happened they would be able to withstand the storm. I sat down at my keyboard and started playing my song. I called it the The Last Time.

* * *

><p>When I hugged Austin something fell out of his pocket. I picked it up before he knew and ran over to my house. I opened it. They looked like lyrics I sat down at my piano in the attic and started playing.<p>

**(Okay so guys you know how in movies when ever someone is singing a song and it is split screen. The other person starts singing and so does the other person on both screens, imagine that.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Austin: <strong>Found myself at your door just like all those times before_

_I'm not sure how I got there_

_All roads they lead me here_

_I imagine you are home in your room _

_all alone then you open your eyes into mine and everything feels better_

**_(Imagine Ally and Austin singing together except they aren't in the same place.)_**

_**Ally and Austin: **And right before your eyes I'm breaking_

_No past no reason why_

_just you and m e_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_put my name at the top of you list_

_this is the last time I'm asking you why_

_you break my heart in the blink of an eye_

* * *

><p>I wondered what this song was about but I carried on.<p>

_Ally: Found yourself at my door just like all those times before_

_you wear your best apology but I was there to watch you_

_And all the times I let you in_

_Just for you to go again_

_Disappear when you come back_

_everything seems better_

* * *

><p>I followed the notes in my notebook both the music and the lyrics.<p>

**Ally and Austin: **And right before your eyes

I'm breaking

No past no way to hide

Just you and m e

This is the last time I'm asking you this

Put my name at the top of your list

This is the last time I'm asking you why

You break my heart in a blink of an eye.

I played a bunch more music. I felt this tingly feeling as if Ally is playing along with me. Weird.

* * *

><p>I can't believe Austin wrote this. He must feel like he doesn't want me to talk to him because this is what the lyrics mean. I'm never going to forgive him. I carried on with the song. It also gave me an idea to write a song.<p>

Ally: _This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Austin: <strong>_This is the last time I say it's been you along_

* * *

><p>Ally: <em>This is the last time I let you in my door.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Austin: <strong>_This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore._

* * *

><p>Ally: <em>Ohohohohoh<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Austin: <strong>_Ohohohoh_

* * *

><p><strong>Ally and Austin: <strong>This is the last time I'm asking you this

put my name at the top of your list

this is the last I'm asking you why

you break my heart in the blink of an eye

* * *

><p>Ally: <em>This is the last time I'm asking you this<em>

* * *

><p><em>Austin: This is the last time I'm asking you this<em>

* * *

><p>Ally: put my name at the top of your list<p>

* * *

><p>Austin: Put my name at the<p>

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally: This is the last time I'm asking you last time I'm asking you<p>

last time I'm asking you this

Austin: This is the last time I'm asking you this

Ally: This is the last time I'm asking you this

Austin and Ally: This is the last time I'm asking you this...

* * *

><p>That song was beautiful but it meant Austin doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Or does it mean he likes me and he wants me to be his. I don't know. I'm really confused.<p>

* * *

><p>I reached into my pocket to see the rest of the song. I couldn't find it. Oh my gosh. What if Ally found it? I poured all of my feelings into that song, she can't find it! Then it came to me...I sang that song of hers called I Think About You. I knew it was about me. UGH I'M SO CONFUSED!<p>

I looked out my window and the storm had cleared up. It knocked down plenty of palm trees and broke one of our windows but the rest of it was fine. I called Dallas.

**Dallas: "Hey Austin. I am so sorry about what happened with Ally. She isn't good enough for you. Anyways you guys are like the worst enemies in the school so there is no chance that you like her."**

Austin: "I don't care what you say! You hurt her. And maybe I do like her. Are you jealous of that? If so then never speak to me again."

I hung up before he could say anything else. I called Dez instead.

Dez: "Hey buddy. What's up?"

**Austin:"I think I like Ally."**

Dez: "(Squealy Noise) OH MY GOSH. I knew this would happen! Good thing you came to your best friend and '_The Love Whisperer'_.

**Austin: " No one calls you that."**

Dez:"Anyways we know what happened and you guys kissed in the hospital. That picture is adorab-."

**Austin:"YOU SAW THE PICTURE!? You follow my mom?!"**

Dez:"Duh! And yes."

**Austin:"Whatever but don't tell a living soul. Promise?"**

Dez:"Promise buddy. Ok bye." My friend is so weird. Since it was a Friday I just decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>I finished playing the last note and I could feel my heart break. This song was about how much he likes me and how much he hates me all mixed together. I called Trish. My best friend.<p>

**Trish: "Hey Ally. This is about Austin isn't it."**

Ally: "Hey and how did you know?" I asked. Is she a wizard?

**Trish:"Turn around."**

I did what I was told and saw my best friend standing there.

"Hey Trish. You heard the song. Didn't you?" She nodded and sat next to me.

"I saw the picture and I know what those girls did to you. I also know what Dallas and his posse did to you to. So do you like Austin or not?" I didn't want to explain it so I showed her the pros and cons list. Even though they were all pros.

"I knew this would happen!," she squealed with excitement," You guys are perfect for each other. I am going to tell all my friends and the sh-"

"No. You can't tell anyone. Not one person. I'm just confused because I never thought Austin and I would end up together, you know. I thought we were complete opposites."

"Well opposites attract." I giggled.

"What should I do?"

"I think you should do what you think is best?" I nodded.

"I know exactly what to do." I got up and went outside in the middle of the street. Newsflash it was still raining but the hurricane was over, gladly. Guess who I saw. Dallas.

"Uh hello." He started walking over to me and grabbed my shoulders. Sadly Dallas was always my crush. That went away when he first said he didn't like me, second of all he literally had a fight with me. If none of that had happened I would've been completely freaking out. But I'm not.

"You don't deserve Austin."

"I know." He nodded and then his eyes softened. I wonder what he was thinking?

* * *

><p>I haven't noticed how beautiful and pretty Ally was. Maybe I was a little bit jealous because she may like Austin. Who am I kidding?! They hate each other. So I just kissed her. I kissed her for like 10 seconds and pulled away. She started blushing like crazy. What have I done? I don't want my best friend Austin to hate me. He already hates me but not as much as he is going to hate me!<p>

"Sorry. You just are really pretty."

"Thanks."

"I came to say sorry about what I did to you. I was a little bit jealous about you and Austin."

* * *

><p>I realized how nice Dallas was. I guess I was really forgetting about everything.<p>

"I don't like Austin. I like you."

"Really? After all I've done." I nodded. Of course he is so sweet. I can understand that he would do that because he was jealous.

"But it still wasn't cool that you called me all those things and punched me. But I believe in second chances. So I forgive you."

"Really!? Ally that's awesome." I sort of wanted him to ask me out. I would to- I don't know actually. I may still like Austin but Austin hates me right now.

"So Ally. How about I take you out sometimes." I didn't have to think twice.

"Dallas that would be great. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds awesome. See ya." I blushed. He is really sweet. I went back inside.

"So did you talk to Austin."

"No but I Dallas is my boyfriend now." Her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"WHAT!? I thought you liked Austin?"

"You know I always had a crush on Dallas."

"Oh yeah. I remember reading your di- I mean nothing." Was she about to say diary!?

"You read my diary!? When?"

"Maybe in 6th grade but that was a long time ago."

"I guess you're right. Well let's see what I am going to wear tomorrow."

"Okay but I still ship you and Austin. You could be Auslly." She said waving her hand like a magician. Oh Trish!

* * *

><p>I don't know what the heck I just saw but I just saw Dallas kiss Ally! This is not well.<p>

**A/N: So I know things are getting dramatic but I am trying to make this story as long as possible. I might make this 12-14 chapters. So get cozy. Things are going to get good. I know I updated yesterday but I am really impatient. Til next time. P.S. Excuse my mistakes. Didn't proof read. I only proof read if it's like a school paper! P.P.S This is 4,000 words. Doesn't seem like it but it is.**


	8. Restaurant

**Sorry it's late! Here you go though! Btw you guys may think that Dallas is a loser but...can't tell you! Anyways the story will be filled with Auslly. Sooner or later. Spoiler alert: DRAMA AHEAD BRACE YOURSELVES.**

Was it wrong that I accepted it date that wasn't Austin? I mean we aren't dating and we only kiss because it is the hea- who am I kidding? It is because we like eachother. A lot! But I also like Dallas.

'_Okay Ally get this straight. Go on the date with Dallas and see if he is nice. You haven't been on a date with Austin soooo...' _I was pondering this thought. I had to go. It would hurt Dallas if I didn't. Man...I just can't say no can't I. Is that bad?

* * *

><p>I had to find out why they kissed! I mean they can't be an item...right? I mean I kissed Ally...multiple times! He punched her for heaven's sake! Why is this making me so mad? I mean we aren't dating, I don't love her that much. I'm just so confused. I need to talk it out with someone. Ah ha! Penny.<p>

I walk over to Ally's house but hesitate greatly to knock. _Austin just go back, you guys are fighting. _I completely ignore my brain because she can't be dating Dallas, he will hurt her. Why am I so jealous?! I turn around and run. Me being the coward I am.

I feel so hurt! I shouldn't even like her in the first place! She is my worst enemy and even though her smile is so heart warming and she is radiant with beauty, her voice, her laugh, her. SNAP OUT OF IT AUSTIN! It was so loud and clear in my head but I knew no one could here it, ever. I just wanted to run. Run to my favorite place and time. 5:00, at the hill. Watching the sunset disappear and come back the next morning. Again. Again. _Again. _Lost in his thoughts he snapped out of it. He heard a ding.

Ally: Hey Austin! I'm so sorry but can't hang out or talk to you today.

This really took me by surprise. Ally couldn't just say sorry and say that she can't hang out. I didn't even want to hang out! I got very jealous though because I knew that she was going on a date.

**Austin: Why not? Why can't we hang out. I didn't even want to hang out! **

Hehe. Take that.

Ally: Oh ok bro.

_Bro. _Ally hasn't even called me friend. Yet.

**Austin: Bro? I don't even use that wor- nevermind, I have.**

Ally: I mean loser. I mean sweetheart. I mean IDK!

**Austin: You are acting really weird. Really weird.**

I can even tell that this is weird. Even though it is through text.

Ally: Whatever.

I shrugged.

**Austin: But why? What do you have to do.**

I waited for a couple of minutes.

Ally: On a date. At Baoili Miami. But you don't know who he is.

Yes! I have the details. But I won't spy on them. Oh who am I kidding?! Of course I will.

* * *

><p>I can't find my phone! I need it to call Dallas. Wait I can always use the home phone. It was almost time for our date. I am actually surprisingly really excited. Maybe liking Austin was a waste of my life. I mean even though Dallas physically and mentally abused me I believe in second chances. A lot! I had to go shopping for my new dress with Trish. He was taking me to Baoli Miami. It is really classy and I have the perfect dress in mind. It was a red dress with a black belt I have had my eye on for a couple of weeks.<p>

"Trish let's go!" I said clapping my hands.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I heard her mumble something under her breath but chose to ignore it. It probably will do me better.

We got in my car and drove off to the mall. We went to the store where I had seen my dress and I found it. The last one. The last one that was my size. I went to try it on and I looked at myself. I really am excited. Trish approved it. It was very me. It was shy and not to flashy. It was perfect. I was so excited but one thing was on my mind...Austin. Just the sound of his name was perfect...ALLY DAWSON SNAP OUT OF IT!

When I got out of the store all I could see was Austin. I saw Austin walking over to a girl. I saw Austin hugging the girl. Then I saw Austin kiss- wait...Was that Austin. It was. I started to break down into tears and ran to the car with one hand clutching the bag that contained my dress.

"Ally what's the matter? Why did you run off?" The concern was clear in her voice.

"Get in and I'll tell you." She did as I told her and told her what I saw.

"How do you know that that is him anyways? Why do you care so much?" Why so many questions? I thought proud of my internal retort.

"I don't know. I am happy dating Dallas. I least I hope we are dating. I I am just really confused." I really was.

"Well your date is in two hours, let's get you ready so you can take your mind off of this." So I started the engine and we returned safely at my house.

After about an hour I looked perfect. My hair was curled and parted the way I like it. I wore the lightest makeup you could ever imagine. I also felt special. I was ready for my date.

"Ally you look amazing." I nodded and blushed.

"Thanks Trish. Thanks for helping me. I would never have been able to do this on my own." It was true she was like an artist and I was the canvas. Possibilities endless. I heard a car beep.

"That's for me." I hugged her and went off.

"You ready?" Dallas asked me in his sweet sensitive voice.

"Yep. I'm so excited."

"Me too." Then my favorite song came on, Austin's song to be correct.

"Oh this is Austin's song. Well I wrote it so I guess it is MY SONG!" I squealed.

"Why do you let Austin take the credit anyways. You are so talented."

"Welllllll," I said exaggerating the l," I sort of have stage fright sooooooooooo."

"Oh that's a shame."

After about 20 minutes we finally had arrived. It was a smooth drive, Dallas is a great driver. I actually feel safe when I am with him in the car.

We sat down and started ordering.

* * *

><p>I was hiding behind a plant pot with a plant inside, duh, and had a perfect view of Dallas and Ally. Ugh I hate the sound of it. Austin and Ally sounds a lot better. Anyways, I had a plan. After I pondered about who was actually texting me, I knew it wasn't Ally, I figured it out as Dallas. So, I was going to show Ally that it was Dallas.<p>

"Sir..." I look up to find a slender man holding a metal tray with glasses.

"Yes..." I reply sort of mimicking him.

"Why are you behind that plant. You have to order something or we have no choice but to kick you out."

"Okay I will have a salad?" That is about the most classiest thing I will ever eat. Ever.

"Okay sir..." His nose was huge. He reminded me of Squidward. I completely forgot about all of this and when he came back to give me my salad I forgot.

"Uhh here." I gave him a $30 dollar bill.**(Do they even make those? If not...I still don't care.)**

He nodded and walked off. I guess I'm staying here. I watched Ally giggle. What could be so funny? I HAD to hear what they were talking about now. But before I could get up Ally looked over in my direction. She then did a double take and I ducked down. I really hope she didn't see me. After about 10 more minutes I noticed that Ally excused herself to go to the bathroom. But she was heading in my direction.

"Austin what the heck are you doing here!?"

"Uhhh I'm here with my umm my plant." I said clutching the plant I was hiding behind, it isn't weird.

"Well I know you are spying," she paused," how do you even know that we were coming here? Were you the one who took my phone?" How could she accuse me of doing that?! But then again: Clue that it could've been Dallas.

"I would never do that! It was Dallas anyways." I then showed her the style of the texts "she" sent me.

"Oh my god. It probably was him." Ally went back to her seat and I shrugged and stayed where I was. I heard Dallas say that he had to go to the bathroom. The next thing I saw was unbelievable. Ally reached down into his "Man Purse" as he called it and took out her phone. She went on it and started crying. Before I knew it she was gone. I told Dallas that she had to go home and he totally understood. But I followed Ally. It was only 4:30 so the sun would be setting shortly.

Ally ended up going to my favorite place, the hills, at sunset. The sky was a purplish pink and it was started to be specked with stars. I heard Ally cry. I crept up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Oh it's you."

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." We were in silence. It was a comfortable silence not an awkward kind when you don't know what to say. No this was perfect.

"Austin I saw you kissing a girl." She just blurted out.

"Oh really. That was nobody."

"Tell me the truth did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"She kissed me. Now can we get off this topic. She nodded and smiled.

"The sky is about to set. It's so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." I said blushing so was she, but wilder.

"So cheesy Austin."

"I know."

"My mom told me once that if you make a wish when the sun sets it would come true when the moon comes."

"Okay then let's make a wish before it sets." She nodded and we both made our wishes. Mine was to be able to kiss Ally.

"What was your wish?" I asked.

"Can't tell. Or else it won't come true." **(SOooooooo Cinderella)**

**"**Haha." I knew it was about me. Before I knew it my hand was grazing her cheek, her hand doing the same.

"Austin."

"Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger. I decided to make this story 11 chapters long so don't worry. Anyways sorry it has been so late but after this story I will be making a story that I can't tell you because it is a huge surprise. I will be continuing Through a Screen as well. Sorry it is so late I just couldn't find anytime to write it. Well gtg bye. REVIEW! P.S: DIdn't proof read but hey, I don't care. But if it was a school paper I would proof read it 17 times.<strong>


	9. Sunsets and Hills

**I am trying to wrap up this story because I want to focus on More than A tutor and Through a screen. I am really sad because you guys love this story so much and I don't want to end it. But ,secret: A sequel is in the picture...**

"Austin."

"Ally" Were the only words that I heard before Austin and I started hugging. I sunk into the hug and then I started crying. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tighter. I don't know what we are doing on a hill, watching the sun set, on a Saturday night. I am supposed to hate him! I then heard a camera click. I turned around to see no one except for Austin and I. I shivered. It was really cold and cloudy.

"You cold?" I nodded and smiled and went back into his arms.

"Here take my jacket, Ally." He handed me his jacket and he was left there in a navy blue t-shirt. And his pants of course. Can't be fully dressed without pants. Or shoes.

"Thanks A-." Before I could finish my sentence it started lightly raining, then it started pouring.

"Ally it isn't a hurricane. Trust me." I relaxed. I don't care if water is ruining my hair or makeup, even though I was barely wearing any make up.

"Austin I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I," nope can't do it," I like you. A lot. I thought we were destined to hate each other. I was wrong." His eyes softened.

"Did I just ruin it?" He shook his head.

"Yes yes you did."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have told you I liked you."

"No you ruined the moment...because I don't like you."

"What? Well I know we are supposed to hate each other."

"No."

"What else is there?" He didn't even bother to answer my very important question. The rain was buffeting our heads.

"I love you." I did a double take, hmm song in mind. He..._loves me. _My eyes widened at his gesture and he just stared at me, filled with hope. Before I could say anything else, he plunged into a deep kiss with me. My mouth moved into his. He wrapped his around me, my fragile self. I looped my arms around his neck.

This wasn't like any other kisses we have shared. No...he actually loved me. Things got really heated. He started kissing my neck and I started crying because I have been wanting to kiss him ever since our fight. He pulled away from my neck and kissed my forehead.

"I-I love you too."

"All I want is you. Nothing else. I thought I would hate you forever.. I was dead wrong. I never realized it but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever." I was crying right now. I needed more, I needed to kiss him. So I did.

* * *

><p>Yes...the sunset thing does come true. I can't believe I told her I loved her. I mean I did, I just couldn't keep it in anymore. After I told her she kissed me again. This wasn't like any other kiss, it was a true kiss. I felt this thing in my heart and it wouldn't stop causing sparks. I just need her so bad. I wouldn't be anything without her. After a little bit I heard a camera click. I ignored it and went back to kissing her.<p>

"I guess this makes me your girlfriend." She said timidly.

"It does. Doesn't it?" She was blushing like crazy.

"Let's go home." I suggested. She nodded and took my hand.

We went to her house and noticed that no one was home.

"Want me to stay?" She nodded. Over the years I knew that Ally hates being home alone.

"So what do you want to do?" She just shrugged. Honestly I don't care what the heck we do, as long as I'm with her. I like it that she is my girl-Oh Dallas.

"Ally you do know that you are cheating, right?"

"No I haven't cheated on a te- DALLAS!"

"Austin, I don't want to be known as a player like you!" Ok then...

"Well then..."

"Don't deny it." I just shrugged. I walked over to the kitchen and heard someone clicking on her phone.

"Ally what are you doing?" I said in distress. She held a finger to her lip.

"Hey Dallas," Pause," Yeah hey I thought it over and I don't want to go out with you. You did kind of abuse me, at school, in the hall," Pause," Okay then bye!" Ally said cheerfully.

"So...what did he say?"

"That he is going to beat you up." She said casually.

"WHAT!?" My voice cracked and she started laughing.

"Hahaha. I mean 'oh no boyfriend is going to get hurt." Then she came over to hug me, even though it was sarcastic. I still felt better.

"Ally, Dallas is the toughest guy in school. I don't want him to beat me up."

"Hey I dealt with it, why can't you?" She is fragile and she is fine.

"You're right." Then I heard a beep on the computer. I rushed over.

"Ohhhhhh...so there was someone taking pictures of us."

"Pictures! Ally this could ruin my reputation."

"So you would worry about your career than me?" Uh oh...Ally had her arms crossed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever. I am just going to go upstairs." Then she walked upstairs. I followed her.

"Ally.." Then a clash happened. She fell backwards and she was now in my arms.

"Oh...hello." I said cheekily.

She smiled and carried on upstairs. Ok I guess we are going in to her room.

"Ally I'm sorry." Before I knew it she was kissing me. Wow 2 kisses in one night...Score!

"Austin. .you." She said in between kisses.

"Okay." I said agreeing.

"Close the door and lock it." I did what I was told. We collapsed onto her bed and started making out. I know where this is going...hey, we are 19.

**Hey guys I made it super duper short but the next chapter is going to be an epilogue. Yasss I know, the story is ending next chapter. But I settled on it and I am proud to say that FRE-NEMIES WILL BE HAVING A SEQUEL. You guys just love it so much. The story has over 3,000 views. That's insane. The last part was really edgy but it's my story. Until next time. BYEEE**

**P.S.: Didn't proof read, excuse mistakes**


	10. Epilogue

**Last chapter/ epilogue. I wanted to tell you guys that you rock and thanks for 4,975 VIEWS! That crazy! I am sad that this story is ending but keep on reading below:**

**YOU MUST READ THIS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Comment down below if you would want a sequel. IF I GET 5 REVIEW SAYING THAT THEY WANT A SEQUEL, WE SHALL HAVE A SEQUEL! IF IT IS FOUR, THREE, TWO, OR 1, NO SEQUEL. GOT IT? OKAY. **

**I am proud to say that Fre-nemies...is done...hopefully not though. And ACTION!**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"Ally I love you so much but, really? We went from being the worst enemies to..."

"I know it is a tough thing but it was our decision..." They completely understood each other.

"Well we should tell our parents tonight at dinner." They had to do this. It was never their decision but hey, you can't control a baby...

* * *

><p>I was a nervous wreck. I can't believe that I got pregnant. I mean yeah I am a senior and yeah I will be going off to college but it is Austin's baby. I really don't know what to tell my parents or even his parents! What if they hate him?! What if they hate...me?!<p>

* * *

><p>Ally and I are going to have a baby. Me, the most childish person I know is going to be a father! Is that hard to believe 'cause I think it is. Really hard to believe. I feel even worse for my career. What if people think I am a complete idiot or just a inconsiderate jerk!<p>

I can just feel Ally because she is probably really nervous...really really nervous. I mean there are only really two possibilities:

Her parents and mine can hate me and her

Her parents and mine can love me and her

I'm pretty sure it is the first one.

It is almost time for the dinner, since it was scheduled at 7:00 and it was currently 6:30. Ally and I set up her parents table, which is really big and hard to set.

"Ally," I decided to speak up," What if you parents hate me? What if mine?"

"I don't know." She also decided to bring up this topic.

"Austin what is going to happen when we have the baby? I mean we can't just keep on bringing it back and forth to your house and mine. Can we?" Ally is hinting that we should move in or even get our own house.

"I-I don't know. I honestly thought that you and I would hate each other. But I'm glad we don't. I just realized but, I can't live without you." I went over to her and softly placed my hand on her cheek and leaned down to give her a really passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." That is when I heard a door open then close. Then 8 footsteps step on the hard wood floor.

"Oh hey Austin hey Ally." Both of our parents said in unison. Weird.

"Hey guys, hey sit down we want to have dinner." Ally spoke up, her soft voice filling the silence.

"Oh ok?" Lester said with a grin spread across his face.

After about and hour Ally finally spoke up. Here it comes.

"Mom, Dad. Mrs. Moon, . We have something to tell you." She reached for my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Yes." They asked suspiciously.

"I-I-I I am... pregnant...with a lot of food in my stomach. I feel like I am pregnant because I just ate a lot. OK...back to your food." Ally, nice safe.

"Uh ok." Ally reached for my hand and we went up to her room.

"Austin I can't do this!"

"Yes you can. You know what? I will just go down there and tell them myself. You stay up here." She nodded and I went downstairs.

"Okay guys the real thing is is that Ally is pregnant. We are going to have a baby. She couldn't tell you because she is too scared that you guys would hate her." There eyes widened and there forks dropped onto the table.

"It's true." Ally came down from her room.

"So, you guys hate us."

"You kidding me? We have been waiting and talking about this forever!" They all got up and started dancing around.

"Okay not the reaction I was thinking."

"Ally we always knew that Austin and you were meant for each other. Heck, even your names sound perfect together." My dad said.

"Well ok then. We will leave you to it." They nodded and started dancing around. Weird. Again.

I guess Ally and I aren't Fre-nemies. Now is a good a time as ever to ask her...

**A/N: Okay guys be careful. I left it at a cliff hanger in case there is a sequel. If I don't get enough reviews then I will leave it at that. Sorry to be mean but I need to make sure this story is worth spending a sequel on.**

**Well that wraps up Fre-nemies. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Remember 5 reviews saying that people want a sequel for a sequel. Treble_OUT BYEEEEE(Hopefully not though)**


	11. Sequel?

**Okay I am so sad to say this but...Fre-nemies will not have a sequel. But after this update, if I get one more comment saying that they would like a sequel, I will. So what do you say?**


End file.
